


Green At Hearts

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Horror, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story from 2011, drawing from 2010:</p><p>Eight meets a look-a-like elf who's been living in the Fairy Meadow. They both learn the dangers of drinking alien green tea.</p><p>Another in my collection of Eighth Doctor SPD stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green At Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> In 2006, I created a very special elf to reside in the Fairy Meadow of the TARDIS. In 2011, I finally got round to getting him and Eight together. I've done several drawings over the years and have finally got some stories in the works.

The Doctor was on a bridge in the Fairy Meadow, playing poohsticks with himself. He accomplished this by using one branch with bark and another without bark and naming the branches after his favourite teas. At the moment, 'Lapsang Souchong' had just won by nearly half a length. He was just about to try again and hope for a 'Darjeeling' victory, when he heard the most unbelievable sound. It sounded like Bessie's hooter, but much, much quieter. He whirled round and there, approaching the bridge, was what appeared to be a miniature version of BESSIE, moving at surprising speed! And if that wasn't shock enough, the driver appeared to be a miniature version of himself! Apart from the little fellow having 'elf' ears, the likeness was incredible! The Doctor stumbled back against the bridge and stared in amazement, completely speechless!

The little car screeched to a halt just before the bridge and her driver stood up and gaped, just as shocked as the Doctor. He just stared at the giant version of himself - who appeared to have no ears, and slowly shook his head over and over.

In the meantime, the Doctor, still amazed at seeing his own green velvet, linen and silk ensemble and shoulder-length chestnut curls repeated in miniature, finally managed to recover enough to approach this incredible individual. As he walked over, smiling, the little elf got out of his car and moved towards the Doctor, smiling as well. They got about two feet away and both individuals burst out laughing! After several minutes, the Doctor held out his hand and said, 'Hello! I'm the Doctor! Welcome to my TARDIS!' He was thinking that he really must find out how all these mystery visitors kept turning up! Still, it was usually a pleasant experience. He drew his attention back to his latest arrival when he heard the little guy say, in a slightly Irish accent, 'Pleased to meet ye, Doctor! Ye can call me, Octavius!'

'Hello, Octavius!' The Doctor grinned at him and asked Octavius when he'd arrived in the TARDIS and was totally flabbergasted to learn that Octavius had been there for at least a century! The Doctor asked him why no one had ever seen him before. But before Octavius could answer, it started to rain and Octavius scurried back to his Bessie and drove off, asking the Doctor to follow. Octavius parked his car in front of a hollow tree trunk and motioned for the Doctor to come inside. More amazement followed when the Doctor discovered that Octavius's tree trunk appeared to be a miniature TARDIS! It was much bigger on the inside than out - but still, a bit cramped for the Doctor! He could sit inside with difficulty, if he kept his head down a bit. Octavius offered him an elf-sized bowl of tea and took an elf-sized cup for himself. Octavius then proceeded to explain that he'd been on holiday and had preferred to keep to himself, but now, he felt ready to get back to business. The Doctor replied that it must have been some holiday to have lasted a century! Octavius laughed and said a century was nothing to him, as he was 4,461 years old! The Doctor was speechless again! Octavius didn't look a day over 30, in human terms. But then the Doctor could hardly be surprised. He and Octavius certainly had a lot in common! When asked how he'd acquired a miniature version of the Doctor's car, Bessie, it was Octavius's turn to be speechless! The Doctor laughed out loud and, since the rain had stopped, invited Octavius to come to the Doctor's console room. He could then explain to Octavius about the Doctor's own TARDIS and Octavius could meet the Doctor's car, Bessie, and, also, continue his explanation about HIS TARDIS and where Octavius was originally from.

Octavius marvelled the whole way to the console room about all the giant things he saw. Once there, he couldn't take his eyes off the overhead scanner! The Doctor reckoned more tea was in order and he got Octavius settled on a pile of cushions on the settee and went to make the tea. On his way to the kitchen, he had to remind himself where he'd put that miniature china tea set he'd bought on the planet of Hydeppsus. When he got back, Octavius was lying back on the cushions totally absorbed in the view on the overhead scanner. The TARDIS had put a real light show on for him. The Doctor leaned over his guest and softly spoke, 'Octavius? Ready for tea? I've got a great green tea blend from Terra Viridis! It's new and even I haven't tried it yet!' Octavius came to and happily agreed to try the new tea from Terra Viridis, after asking the Doctor what a 'Terra Viridis' was, of course. The Doctor laughed and had just begun his explanation, when he heard a cry from Octavius. He looked over to his guest, in horror! Octavius was totally green! He looked at the Doctor in absolute shock and asked, 'What sort of 'green' tea IS this??'

The Doctor couldn't answer. He was staring at his own rapidly greening fingers.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is the accompanying drawing for Green At Hearts:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Octavious_SPD_2010_text-1.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
